


If it's for you, then it's fine

by aloismarie



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kurusu being a bro (but not really), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Tsukushi poor baby, actually just some tsukushi and kazama friendship struggles, but i had it a litlle twisted with 'what if', might contain some spoilers, taken from latest Days manga chapter, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloismarie/pseuds/aloismarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Even if you said it with a good intention, I won’t be able to forgive you at all.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What would happen now after Kazama said these hurtful words to Tsukushi when it was exposed that he had an injury during their match with Seikan high.</p>
<p>Would he really not forgive Tsukushi? Or would this event lead to something that will just hurt both of them more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's for you, then it's fine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reaaaally sorry for suddenly posting this fic here.. It has been a year since I last attempted to write a fic (one from Haikyuu fandom) and realized I still had one tsukihina fic that did not progress anymore. I'm actually thinking on dropping that. I don't think I could finish that one now.. Ugh.
> 
> Anyways, here's a Days fic I just wrote today. Idk but I'm so into it right now :)  
> So im gonna split this to maybe 2-3 chaps. Coz ideas keep coming inc my head. I hope they stay fresh so i dont get blocked in this story too haha. 
> 
> Please enjoy reading! (Or so..)

_Even if you said it with a good intention, I won’t be able to forgive you at all._  
\- - - - - - -  
It’s been two weeks now since our match with Seikan high. We barely held on but we won. Everyone was happy and we had a celebration after. 

Except for that _event_ when Kazama-kun injured his right leg that had me thinking all the time up to now.

“—moto! Oi, Tsukmato, I said!” I flinched as I looked at Kurusu-kun who now has his brows furrowed.

He stares at me like he knows what’s going on in my mind then. I just smiled weakly. “W-what was that, Kurusu-kun?”

He walked to pick up the scattered balls around. “You stopped kicking the ball. What are thinking about? Or rather—“ he dropped the ball he was holding and started playing it around his feet and stopped and steps on it to stop it from rolling away. “—it was Kazama, right?”

I don’t know what to say. I remained silent and suddenly found the grass field and the ball near my feet interesting to look at. So instead of giving him a reply, I just stood there, my head bowed a little.

And maybe he noticed this as well, so he resumed playing with the ball. “He hasn’t been talking to you these past two weeks at all”. I was a little startled. Who’d know that Kurusu-kun was really good at observing people.

“E-eh? Why’d you say that, Kurusu-kun?”

“Don’t try to lie now. We’re all in the same team. And I’m not a fool to not notice.” He stops playing with the ball again and casts me a glance. “In fact, everyone in the team knows. We all noticed. We just don’t want to interfere because you’re close friends with Kazama”.

“…” I was not able to speak. Of course, they would know. We’re a team. We’re together every day.

“So, is that it?” Kurusu-kun is still staring at me. Despite being a straightforward person, I know he’s just concerned. And I’m glad for that.

But then, I still don’t know what to say. Or maybe I do, but what’s making me not say anything was that event that kept replaying in my mind. It took me a while to respond. I am still a bit hesitant to tell everything to Kurusu-kun. I don’t know.

I glanced up at him and thought that maybe it would be fine. I might really need to have someone to tell what was going on between me and Kazama-kun since that day at the match.

“Kazama-kun.. is an important member of the team.. That day before I exposed his right leg injury, he told me to stay quiet for at least until the game ended.. and he would tell us. I was contemplating whether to just let it be or have the team know before his injury got worse..” I made a weak smile. I know my voice was starting to shake, and indication that I would definitely cry if I continue. But I still did anyway.

“Before returning to the match, I decided to tell everyone. So I shouted for everyone to hear – ‘Kazama-kun has an injury’.. I said. Everyone seemed to not believe me at first. But then Usui-senpai confirmed it and Kazama-kun was not able to deny it anymore..”.

Kurusu-kun was still silent, he knew it was not the end of story yet so I continued “.. and after that, you all know I got subbed-in, right?” I looked up at him and he nodded. “W-well, before Coach called me to change with Kazama-kun and have him benched, he walked up to me and said..” 

This time it became really hard for me to continue. My eyes are betraying me. The grass field is now getting blurry as tears threaten to fall down my face.

Saying the words Kazama-kun left me were hurtful. It feels like if I repeat those same words to myself, I would really lose a friend forever. And that’s when the tears collected in my eyes started to spill. 

“he said.. he won’t be able to forgive me at all”. I had to wipe my eyes as the tears won’t seem to stop.

I know touching this subject would really hurt because Kazama-kun is a friend I made during that one unusual day where he taught me about soccer. It was what deepened our connection as friends. And now, everything just might fall apart because I had to be stupid and tell everyone that he had an injury during an important game. 

Despite telling me that he will tell everything once the game has ended, I just had to go and ruin it for him that day..

I heard Kurusu-kun sigh. “That idiot.”

It seemed like he wanted to say something but I interrupted him “B-but.. it’s fine.” I kept wiping my eyes. They felt a little burned because I constantly wiped off the tears. “It’s fine even if after that he doesn’t want me as a friend anymore.” There was a faint smile in my lips. “As long as he’s alright.. then it’s fine.”

Kurusu-kun did not respond. Maybe he thinks that what I said was unreasonable, but really, it’s fine. He just shrugged, “Well, it’s your problem” and gave another sigh. “Both of you, really..”

We went back to practice and decided to call it a day after sunset.


End file.
